


You Chicken Bro?

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Chicken, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, look inside to find out, or bros with benefits, or just basically smut for wimps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was just trying to have a good time, and honestly he's feeling attacked right now</p><p>-=+=-<br/>Or just the gay chicken fic no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Chicken Bro?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the amount of times the word "bro" was used.

“You chicken bro?” Percy whispered breathily into Jason’s ear, leading the blond to rethink most of his life decisions. His best friend was shirtless and had successfully managed to drape himself over Jason’s flustered body. Really, in retrospect, this wasn’t a good idea on his part either, allowing Percy to do this in the first place. He’d just come to hangout at his best bro’s house, and then he was up against a wall playing gay chicken with a guy who just _won't back down_.

“I don’t think so, bro,” Jason said, feigning cockiness, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Percy’s jeans, fear flaring up his spine a little when he felt that Percy wasn’t wearing any undergarments.

Percy backed off a little, and Jason sagged in relaxation, Percy’s eyes were then boring into his own and his mouth was close enough that one move and they’d be kissing. Jason decided this was so _much_ worse. The way Percy’s green eyes looked, full with competitive edge that made Jason both want to run and hide, yet want to push Percy even further, see what he could take.

“How about now, bro?” Percy said smirking, his breath cascading over Jason’s lips and somewhere in his head he decided that this may not end well.

Percy’s fingers started to take residency under Jason’s white t-shirt, trailing his fingers in a slowly drawn circle. Jason pressed their hips closer together and squared his eyes to combat Percy’s. Praying for Percy not to feel the hardness in his jeans. “Not even bro.” Jason lied through his teeth.  
  
Alarms blaring at the intensity of a fire warning erupted Jason when he suddenly felt something soft against his lips. Panicking, he still refused to let Percy best him, so he kissed back harder and tried to lick the seam of his best friend’s mouth. _“This should not be happening, this is wrong and should not be happening,”_ was the ongoing mantra in his head. When Percy’s tongue met his own, an explosive sensation erupted in the back of his head, traveling throughout all of his body. Percy’s fingers were traveling up and tickling his ribs; when Jason sighed into his mouth he decided this has probably gone way too far.

“Maybe we should-” Jason started, abruptly separating his lips from Percy’s.

“You calling chicken bro?” Percy said triumphantly, like a fox that caught the hen.

Jason would not have that. He grabbed Percy’s face on both sides and pulled him up into a searing kiss that even Jason could feel in his bones. The blond felt Percy melt into him a little, aligning their bodies together and then pulling away slightly.  
  
“Is that a brick in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Percy said, breathlessly.

When the words set in Jason pushed Percy off of him.

“I’m so sorry-I can’t-that just,” Jason fired off. “I can go.” The blond decided. Blushing over his own carelessness, and a part over how he might have felt something hard pressing into him as well.

Percy looked both stunned and confused as the blond went off on his small tirade.  Percy started to slowly approach him, as if he were some kind of wild animal. When they were close to each other yet again, Percy cupped his face.

“What if I don’t want you to?” Percy said, looking straight at Jason yet again. The look was different from the first time he did, this time when he looked at Jason it was much kinder, without the competitive edge to it. All the alarms in Jason’s head simultaneously stopped.

“Bro?” Jason asked, worried about his friend, or even if they were still calling this relationship a friendship.

“Bro,” Percy said and then they were kissing again but this time it was much softer and Jason wasn’t near the amount of overwhelmed as he was. Percy’s lips felt chapped under his own as they kissed, warm as well. The very feeling behind the kiss was different, instead of confusing Jason, instead this kiss relaxed Jason, allowing him against Percy. This time when Jason licked at the line of Percy’s lips, it was less aggressive and more passionate. Jason’s hands pressed against Percy’s naked torso hungrily, sliding them against each other yet again, not caring if he felt his growth anymore. Percy kissing back just as intense, nothing between the boys could be kept completely without edge, but this kiss had a fair share of its compassion as well.

Their panting heavy in each others ears, hearts hammering to the beat of each other, they both agreed that maybe they both won something (everything) that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends and (bae)tas Carmen (@snow-white-foxes) and Josalin (@artem-ace) for all the help with this fic!!!!!!!!!  
> Give 'em my love


End file.
